In electronic device, selected components need to be shielded from RF interference (RF interference) in order to function properly. A Radio Frequency shield (RF shield) is a protective cover frequently installed in a device over a selected one of the electronic components in order to shield that electronic component from the interfering effects of RF produced by other components in the device. A typical RF shield may be constructed of metal and includes a plurality of sidewalls and an interconnecting top wall defining a generally five-sided enclosure or cavity. The cavity is sized to receive therein the selected electronic component, which is typically mounted on a substrate.
Unfortunately, the shielded electronic component may require maintenance during its service life, or the component may need to be completely replaced in the event of a total failure. In such circumstances, it is desirable to have access to the electronic component without having to completely remove the shield from the substrate. Consequently, RF shields having openable lids or removable covers have been developed. The design and operation of such RF shields varies greatly, with each design having its disadvantages.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for an improved RF shield having a removable cover in order to provide access to the electronic component shielded therewithin.